Special Day
by An-Sho-Vy
Summary: Today is a special day... Warning: Yaoi


**Oh boy, oh man. xD I actually wrote this, oh god… Haha, forgive me for not updating Oh Boy, but I was working on this for a long time due to a friend's request. Er, hope you enjoy it? XD**

**PS: This is my first hard core yaoi fanfiction story… don't like, please don't read…**

**Title: Special Day**

**Series: Death Note**

**Pairings: MattxMello**

**Rated: M**

**Dedication: To my spouse, Myou-chan, to my girlfriend, Tola-chan, my husband (jk) Chosagi-chan, my best (and perverted) friend Dango-chan, and my best buddy Canon-chan!**

**Summary: Today's a special day… Yaoi **

Today was a special day. Black gloved hands clenched the box of chocolate that he specifically got for his cherished one. "Mello," He breathed out his lover's name. He smiled fondly at the box of chocolate now. He placed the box down on the middle of their bed and ran his gloved fingers through his messy red hair. Now he was all done preparing for the _night_. He sighed, hating to wait for the blonde to come home oh so late. He turned around and marched to the living room where he slumped down on his couch. The gamer searched for his beloved black DS along with his Super Mario game that he loves playing.

Once he found it, thumbs flew as the game began. After four straight hours of playing the same game and of course he skipped dinner, Matt finally set down his game. Well, if you count the game flying out of his hands and landing on the floor as setting down the game, then yes he did just that. But that was all thanks to his beloved, chocolate-eating lover.

"Mello," Matt nodded at Mello before standing up and picking the game up from the ground. The red head pocketed the game to make sure it will be safe from the pissed looking blonde standing right before him.

"Don't 'Mello' me!" Mello hissed, "Where's my goddamn chocolate?!" He pushed Matt angrily, knocking Matt a few steps backwards. Oh my, was his lover so much sexier when he's pissed.

"Calm down. It's in the… _bedroom_." Matt replied, suggesting something slyly. But the blonde didn't get it as he was followed by Matt into their bedroom. Once Mello saw the chocolate, he pounced. Ripping the box apart with his bare hands, he began eating the chocolate hungrily. The red head couldn't blame Mello though. They barely had enough money, living in this sad excuse of an apartment. Since Mello hasn't had chocolate for a week, Matt used the last of his pocket money for this special… very special day.

Locking the bedroom door behind him, not that he was afraid that anyone was going to interrupt them; Matt slowly and cautiously approached Mello from behind. One thing Matt had learned while having his lover as a roommate was to never 'attack' Mello from behind suddenly. It can ruin the mood with the killing aura that Mello lets loose…

Speaking of the mood… Matt grinned as he slyly turned on a song via the old battered stereo of course. Instead of a slow, romantic tango song filling the room with the _mood_, a squeaky, creepy Halloween song filled the room. And of course, instead of soothing Mello, it irritated the blonde even more. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he turned around and snapped at Matt. "It's not Halloween, so turn it off!" Mello turned around resumed eating the chocolate that Matt had bought for him.

"You never said thank you…" Matt muttered under his breath sulkily as he turned off the stereo. 'Stupid stereo, you ruined my chances for getting sex with him!' Matt mentally yelled at the dead sorry-excuse-of-a-music-player. Though it really wasn't the stereo's fault that Matt hadn't put in the correct music beforehand…

"What was that?" Mello asked, hearing some incomprehensible words coming from Matt's mouth. He really wasn't paying attention to his lover like he _should _on this _special _day.

"Nothing," Matt called over his shoulder, giving the stereo a good kick with his black converse shoes. Frankly, his foot didn't hurt like in the movies. But that's because he was wearing _shoes_, oh yeah, go smart 3rd place Mail Jeevas. After kicking the poor stereo, hah, as if it was poor at all, Matt turned around, and almost got a nosebleed that would suit his red hair.

There he was… sitting the bed so sexily while licking his fingers that were covered with melted chocolate, legs spread apart, and that tight leather pants gave him a good view of the blonde's delicious entrance. Now all Matt needed to do was to rip of those leather pants off and begin penetrating there. Ooops. Matt looked down, seeing that his pants were suddenly tight.

Mello noticed that Matt was staring at him, and so the blonde looked up at the red head. Then he noticed that Matt was _hard_. He grinned evilly, planning on punishing the gamer. He slowly licked his Hershey's chocolate bar as if he'd lick Matt's ya-know-thing. Up and down, swirl, engulf it with his mouth. And as he did that to torture Matt, he even felt himself go hard. Who knew that fellatio on a chocolate bar can be so… _arousing_.

Meanwhile, Matt was having a little trouble, umm… _down there_. He glared at the chocolate bar, envying it a whole lot more than you can ever imagine. 'I bought you to be in Mello's stomach, but NO, you get the _special_ blow job that I should be getting right now!' Matt was once again mentally yelling at a non-living thing. And you know the saying, if looks can kill… that Hershey's chocolate bar would be in Hell right away… to give the red-head and the blonde some _personal_ space.

Mello couldn't take it anymore. Everyone knows that he has the impatience of a monkey. He got into a position of like a dog, but only one hand supporting him while the other hand slipped behind him and into his pants. He gently fingered his own hole, and felt his cock twitch. Suddenly his leather pants were _too_ tight, his mini Mello wanting to get free. So he zipped down those pants, took off those pants, and let his mini Mello free from the confines of that tight prison. Yes, Mello goes commando.

Matt gulped, seeing that beautiful view. He took a step towards the bed, but Mello looked at Matt and glared at him, "Take one more step, and no sex for another month." Mello threatened and then added, "And don't you dare touch yourself." Matt stopped, weighing the consequences. He knew how sexy and inviting that this blond devil can be. He nodded silently, hoping that he can get through this… _safely_.

After making sure that Matt would stay, Mello continued. He stroked his cock softly and lightly. He moaned right away, thinking that his hand was Matt's. Slowly he stroked faster and faster, somehow he was more turned on with Matt just watching him. "Matt!" He breathed out when he came. His hand was covered with his cum and he realized his mistake… he wasn't supposed to call out his lover's name… or Matt would take it as an invitation.

Whether it was unfortunately or not, Matt did take it as an invitation. He chuckled to himself and headed straight for the bed as quickly as he can. "I knew you would see it my way," The red head was behind Mello and reach around, his hand grabbing Mello's cock not so gently, but also not too tightly. He began stroking Mello's beautiful private place that only he, Mail Jeevas, was allowed to see; touch, lick, and well, you get the idea. Mello couldn't help but moan, immediately getting hard again when Matt just touched him. "Oh, it's nice to be young, isn't it?" Matt grinned widely, "Well, I guess I'll go ahead and make you cum again." Flipping Mello over onto the blonde's back, Matt lifted up Mello's legs and his mouth began attacking.

"I-idiot," Mello cried of pleasure, "Who let you come and d-do t-this?!" His arched his back, accidentally letting go of the chocolate bar, which fell onto the ground. Biting his own hand, he was trying to stop himself from moaning just because of Matt's touch. He may be the uke, but he still has his own god damn pride.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The red head did not sound like it at all as he temporarily stopped giving Mello one of the best damn blow job of his life, "Did you want me to stop so you can do it yourself and let me watch every little second of you masturbating? Or did you want me to continue and let me fuck you until you crave for more and we do it all night long?"

"F-fuck…" Mello breathed out, not having a choice. "C-continue," He said heavily, almost coming again. He shouldn't have said those words, now Mello was even more aroused.

"Good boy, you can even cum in my mouth this time," Matt smirked, and he put Mello's cock into his mouth once again. At first, he licked the tip very lightly so that Mello can feel it and crave for more. Then he proceeded to licked around until all of it was in his mouth, and that's when Mello couldn't take it anymore. He exploded, and cum filled Matt's mouth. Being an expert at this already, Matt was careful not to choke and _swallowed_ the cum. Wiping cum off of his chin, he suddenly grinned at Mello, looking at the beautiful scarred face, "Delicious," He sighed happily.

Mello turned a dark red and used fake anger to cover his embarrassment, "Y-you perverted dog!" He yelled, "Just… just hurry up and do it!" Hopefully, Matt would be turned off by his yelling and… nope, Matt just grinned wider when Mello looked at Matt again. Oh boy…

"As you wish," Matt's voice sounded rougher as he lifted up Mello's hips, and licked the entrance. Mello shivered, still suppressing the urge to moan out loud. Sticking his tongue in Mello's entrance, Matt leaned a bit to the right, reaching over the small bottle of lubricant that he had prepared four hours earlier for just this night. After using one hand to spread the lubricant all over his fingers, Matt pulled out his tongue and inserted his index finger.

"Shit!" Mello cried out, biting his finger hard in the process. Good thing he wasn't bleeding. He couldn't help it; Matt was a smooth guy… that he had to admit. Hungry for the second finger to enter him, Mello's body was doing the talking for him.

"Look," Matt cooed, "Your ass is sucking my finger in so deep… let's see about the next one," He slowly inserted his middle finger to join his index finger inside of Mello. "And look at that again;" Matt sounded so amused, getting harder by the second, "Your ass is sucking up both of my fingers." His eyes glinted, and then shoved in a third finger.

"Ah~," Mello was probably near heaven just because of Matt's fingers. But that won't due. Matt grinned and unzipped his own pants, and pulled them out. Aiming correctly, he took out his three fingers after widening Mello enough.

Then…

"AH!" Mello was suddenly entered by Matt's own huge cock. Sweat slid down as Matt stayed still for Mello's ass to adjust, and then started moving. "Faster!" Mello commanded in a sexy tone of voice.

"With… pleasure," Matt grinned, beginning to thrust in and out of Mello faster and harder. Mello continued to mew with pleasure with each thrust.

"I, I'm coming!" Mello threw his head back and yelled. His cock squirted his cum and landed everywhere. Some even landed on Matt's face; Mello merely wiped it off and lick cum off of his fingers.

"You're such a bad boy, Mello," he said huskily, leaning in close. But then he slowly pulled his own cock out of Mello's ass, his cock was dripping in his own cum. It seemed like Matt had came inside of Mello, and his cum was also leaking out of Mello's ass.

"Y-you stupid idiot," Mello replied tiredly, rolling over, slowly falling sleeping.

Matt merely chuckled and lay down next to Mello, and lazily threw the covers over them.

Today was a special day indeed.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

**WOW I actually wrote this… Well, please review, I guess.**

**And Happy Valentine's Day! Now I'm off to work on Oh Boy, lol… **

**Also no flames, thank you very much. ^^**


End file.
